


You are not alone

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, friend support, mental health, revealing feelings, talk of spiralling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Prompto hides away, feeling himself spiral and Ignis will not allow him to be alone.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	You are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a tweet I saw earlier, this is the tweet: https://twitter.com/sekiful/status/1209509839300378624?s=21
> 
> I’ve struggled with my mental health for years and this struck a chord with me, I’ve just written this from scratch lol, I hope you enjoy it.

Prompto was hiding in his poky apartment buried in downtown Insomnia, his friends were gathering for the Yule festival meal near the citadel but he couldn’t make his feet move. He was sitting on his grey sofa, half dressed with his shirt buttons still undone and he was staring into space. 

He had been struggling with depression and anxiety for years, his bonds with Noct, Iggy and Gladio helped, they truly did but it was unusual for the darkness to strike when he was alone - in all honesty, he was rarely alone. However, last night he had been called into work suddenly and it was easier to just go home afterwards. 

_ I don’t belong. _

_ I’m an imposter. _

_ I’m not useful for anything, the others just entertain me because they know I’m depressed.  _

_ They hate me. _

The vicious cycle of toxic thoughts circle in his mind, he kept trying to stop it, but once the thoughts had started it was the hardest thing to do, to stop them again. “This is why I hate living alone.” he mutters to himself miserably. He could feel himself spiralling but couldn’t see a lifeline to grasp onto to stop himself falling. 

He was still sat there, idly trying to force his hands to move to do up his shirt buttons when there was a knock on the door. “What the…? They should all be at Noct’s by now, who the hell’s that?” He stands, stilling for a moment when his legs feel stiff. Shaking them out, he pads over to the front door, trying to step around the piles of dirty clothes and used takeaway containers, he only trips once over an old pizza box. 

Prompto opens the door slowly, peering around the edge to spot Ignis standing there with two cups of ebony and a bag that smelled of burgers. 

“I was worried about you, may I come in?” Ignis looks at him hopefully, concern bright in his eyes for the young blond. 

Opening his mouth and closing it again twice before speaking, Prompto steps back and opens the door wide enough to allow the advisor to enter. “I’m fine, you don't need to check on me.” he grumbles quietly. 

_ Now I’m the pathetic person who worries his friends - great. _

Ignis clicks his tongue, closing the door behind him before speaking. “I have been ringing you for the last sixty minutes, Noct didn’t get an answer from you an hour before that and Gladio said that you didn’t reply to his text either. Are you alright?” he looks Prompto up and down before slipping past him into the apartment. 

“I’m fine” Prompto doesn’t even believe that himself, but he was still going to try and convince Ignis Scientia, the most assured, proficient people-reader he’d ever met of the lie.

“I know the signs of a spiral Prompto. You cut yourself off, you don’t answer any of us and I can see that you’re not looking after your home or yourself.” There was no judgement in the comment, simply concern for his friend. “Come on, take a seat, eat this and relax. Let me help.” 

Prompto doesn’t deny the accusation of his spiralling, nor does he reject his friend’s help. Instead, he takes the bag of food and the cup of coffee and sits down heavily in the corner of the sofa. Ignis shrugs out of his jacket and rolls the cuffs of his shirt up to rest on his elbows. 

“Now then, let’s get this apartment tidied up a little. Do not move an inch, I’ve got it.” Ignis seems to move at light speed around Prompto’s home, piling rubbish into one bag and moving laundry into the bathroom where he finds a laundry basket. Lastly, he stacks the dirty dishes in the kitchen and makes the bed, all while making sure that Prompto eats and finishes his coffee. One of Prompto’s habits when he was struggling the most was to not eat, his second worst habit was removing himself from his friend’s’ company. Isolation and neglecting himself a recurring issue. 

“You didn’t need to do this, Ignis. I’m quite capable of tidying my own home.” Prompto didn’t mean to sound ungrateful but he couldn’t escape the feeling of being a burden. 

“Oh shush, it’s nothing. You should have seen Noct’s apartment more often when you were both in school, now  _ that  _ was a mess.” he laughs. Eyes panning downward, Ignis realises that the shirt Prompto is wearing is still open and that there’s a missing button halfway down, “take the shirt off and hand it over.''

Prompto’s eyes snap up at the order, his body insecurity now taking over. “It’s fine, I’ve got other shirts.” 

“Prompto…” Ignis holds his hand out, apparently refusing to take no for an answer. 

Rolling his eyes, Prom removes the shirt and hands it over, standing up and stalking into the bedroom for a new shirt. When he comes back, Ignis is perched on the edge of the sofa, a needle and thread in his hands as he reattaches the missing button.

Prompto curls up across from him, silently happy that Ignis came to check on him. He still felt useless, inferior and unwanted but now he had some company, he found he had more fight in him again. His energy increasing now he had been made to eat something and was being looked after. “Um...thanks, Iggy” he whispers, just loud enough to be heard. Ignis smiles back, nodding his head in response.

He hands over the repaired shirt, a question in his eyes, “did you want to join us at Noct’s tonight or would you prefer to stay here? I can stay with you if you'd like.” 

Prompto chews on his bottom lip, fighting with himself over wanting to be with the others and not keeping Iggy from them, or letting himself be selfish and keeping Ignis’ company. “Would you...really not mind...staying with me?” he looks up through his lashes sheepishly, hoping more than anything Ignis would say yes to staying. 

He smiles back, reaching his hand across to twine his fingers with Prompto’s, “of course, I don’t mind at all. I’m certain Noct and Gladio will understand and we can rearrange the celebration for another night.” He stops and blinks twice before continuing, apparently having made up his mind on something, “Prompto, you mean a great deal to us. You’re one of us, you know that?” Ignis waits for the blond to nod his acceptance of the fact, pleased when he bobs his head once. “You also mean a lot to me, personally. I’ve cared for you more than I care to admit for a very long time, I will always stand by you and fight the darkness and your private battles by your side. If you’ll have me of course.” Ignis finishes, hand still holding Prompto’s. 

Prompto stares at him, feeling completely blindsided - he, cares for…. _ me? Me?! Prompto Argentum, resident imposter and idiot? _

The younger man finds himself unable to respond verbally, so he just nods his head, secretly terrified that Ignis will run the moment he shows any sign of reciprocating the feelings. He looks down, readying himself for a rejection that doesn’t come, instead he feels a finger under his chin, lifting his face up to meet Ignis’, who’s now close enough to lean another couple of inches forward to kiss him. The kiss is gentle, affectionate and short. A simple gesture of Ignis’ sincerity and his acceptance of Prompto, just how he is - depression and all. 

The darkness is still in his mind, but the loneliness was finally starting to recede and he knew he would be able to fight another day. 

_ I belong. _

_ I am loved. _

_ I’m not alone. _

Ignis sits back, pulling Prompto in for an embrace and placing a kiss on his mess of blond hair. The warmth that starts to grow in the blond’s chest beginning to rejuvenate his spirit and finally start to force the darkness back, millimetre by millimetre.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @_shell_fire  
> Tumblr: whythekwehnot


End file.
